


Selfies

by Setsuna24



Series: Of Family, Friends and Lovers [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can he deal with this feeling? He could try to ignore the feeling and let it slowly fade away but Akihito being Akihito he figures since he has to be uncomfortable and unsatisfied he might as well make Asami feel the same. How will he achieve this? The answer is simple…. Sexy selfies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Finder Series.  
> Thanks to Ashida for betaing.

**ASAMI'S POV**

Asami Ryuichi wakes up very early in the morning; he carefully crawls out of bed making sure not to wake his young lover. He stops for a minute on the side of the bed and gazes at the peaceful sleeping face of the young man in his bed. He had to admit, Akihito's slightly tan skin, blond hair, and slender naked body looked quite beautiful among the black silk sheets.

The boy shifts closer to where Asami used to lay, still seeking the warmth of his body. Asami smiles fondly at him, one of those sincere smiles he never allows himself to show in public, or even to Akihito himself, as the boy holds onto his pillow and says his name in his sleep.

He leaned forward over the boy's body and placed a kiss on his forehead and lips as he ran long fingers through the soft light hair and the boy's cheeks.

"Asami" The soft lips parted slightly and his name escaped from them as a longing whisper, making a slow smile appear on the man's face again.

Straightening once more he walked away from the warmth of the one he had come to love – though he would never be able to admit it out loud. He walked to the bathroom and stood under the shower. He wondered when he had come to feel so much for the boy, that insufferable boy who wouldn't submit and quietly follow his orders, yet was loyal and caring to him had managed to capture his heart the way no one had ever done before. He finished his shower and walking into the room, looking at the still sleeping form on the bed, he knew that he would destroy everything and everyone that would dare to cause harm to his precious lover.

'Precious', that was a word he never thought he would use when referring to anyone, much less a lover, but Akihito was different. Akihito was his, and though because of the life he lives, he would never be able to say so to the boy that he loved the mischievous young man. The powerful man dressed quietly and left the penthouse as the morning sun began to shine in the horizon.

Asami has a very important meeting early in the morning, this morning which prevented him from 'taking care' of his pet. Though he would like to engage in the most pleasurable of activities with his lover, the person he was meeting was an important pawn for business.

***VF***

**AKIHITO'S POV**

Akihito woke up to an empty bed, he knew Asami was going to leave early in the morning, but he had hoped he would be able to at least say goodbye to the man. His body was used to a bout of steamy and fulfilling (not that he would admit to it) sex every morning, and finding himself alone he realized a very uncomfortable fact. Without Asami there he wakes up with the most ridiculous of cravings for the older man.

"Treacherous body" He said, annoyed at his body's betrayal and lack of compliance.

He knew touching himself would not relieve him of the deep ache in his body, this never-ending longing and itching for a dangerous man's touch and affection. He was annoyed at having to go through the day with the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Now, how can he deal with this feeling? He could try to ignore the feeling and let it slowly fade away, but Akihito being Akihito, he figures since he has to be uncomfortable and unsatisfied he might as well make Asami feel the same. How will he achieve this? The answer is simple…. Sexy selfies.

He took his phone and went to the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water and bubbly soap. Akihito put his phone at the edge of the tub and stepped into the water. He let himself go completely under the water and came up for air shortly after, his body and hair dripping and warm.

His hand moved forward to take the phone as he lay in the tub, and a devious smile began to form on his lips. The young man began to pose in all the sexy poses he could come up with and began to take pictures with his phone.

***VF***

**ASAMI'S POV**

It was the most tedious of meetings. The fat, bald man sitting before him was being positively impossible to deal with. He was beginning to contemplate the idea of pulling out his gun and just shooting the disgusting creature where he sat.

A headache was beginning to develop, and his brow gave the slightest tic of annoyance as the man went on and on about how fantastic it would be, to not just be joined in business, but as family through marriage. As the imp continued to yap about the prospect of marriage his patience began to run out.

***VF***

**KIRISHIMA'S POV**

At Asami's side, Kirishima began to shift worriedly. The secretary knew that any minute now, his boss would reach boiling point and perhaps begin shooting people left and right. On a corner of his bosses' the big desk a phone began to vibrate and beep, signifying a message had just been received.

Kirishima looked at his boss who gave him the most imperceptible of nods and walked the distance to the phone to answer the message. He flipped the phone open and his eyes widened slightly at the picture on the small screen, praying to all deities between heaven and earth that his face had not gone red. He had to admit though; this was the best way to diffuse the thick atmosphere in the room. On very few occasions, the boy had the most perfect of timing, this was definitely one of them. He walked to his boss and handed him the phone, he watched as the corner of man's mouth rose minutely. The smallest of gestures to untrained eyes, but Kirishima knew better.

The picture served well to calm his boss, yet the man in the room did not even realize how close to death he was as he continued to irk his master with his proposals. Kirishima suspected the only reason Asami had not killed the man was because they had yet to sign the contract that would give him what he wants. Had Asami not had use for him at the moment he was sure the man would be dead by now.

The reprieve from his bosses' temper did not last long, as Asami began to burn with anger again when the man pushed an omiai picture of his very ugly daughter toward the golden eyed man. Fortunately, a very well timed message made the phone vibrate and beep in Asami's hand. He would have to thank the boy somehow for his perfect timing, it seemed every time the meeting reached boiling point a text would arrive. It became obvious though, that a different problem had begun to arise. His bosses' body appeared strained, like that of a big cat before it jumped upon its prey, the man was horny… and a horny Asami was almost, if not more dangerous than an angry one.

***VF***

Despite the horribly annoying meeting, Asami managed to secure the deal in record time after the pictures had begun to arrive while also managing to avoid the most preposterous of marriage unions. Now however, he found himself with a great need of his lover. He entered the building followed by his two closest underlings and rode the elevator up.

Akihito sat on the couch watching TV and waiting, when he heard the door opening he rushed to it and helped Asami out of his coat. Asami grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall next to the still open door and kissed him deeply. The yakuza growled into the kiss like a hungry beast about to enjoy a feast, and tore the boy's shorts and underwear off him. Akihito put his arms around the older man's neck and circled his waist with his legs, while Asami used the wall and a strong arm under Akihito's rear to keep him up.

They kissed so passionately that neither of them restrained themselves. Asami used his free hand to position himself on the blonde's entrance and slowly pushed in. Akihito let out a short painful cry as Kirishima embarrassingly shut the door and gave them some privacy.

On the other side of the wall, standing at either side of the door, Kirishima and Suoh hardened their faces and held their hands before their crotches in an attempt to hide both their embarrassment and the growing bulge Akihito's pleasure filled moans and screams was creating in their pants. Suoh cleared his throat and directed his words at Kirishima.

"So, how long do you think this would last? I'm thinking about three hours"

"Around four hours is more likely."

"Care to make a wager?" Kirishima looked at his long time friend before giving him a reply.

"Asami-sama would kill you if he found out you were making bets on his sexual prowess."

"10,000 then" Said the bodyguard.

"Hm" Answered Kirishima.

Four hours twenty three minutes later Asami walks out of the penthouse and toward the elevator with his trusted men following close behind.

"Suoh, pay Kirishima." He said, his face expressionless.

"Asami-sama, I… how did you.." The bodyguard began before being interrupted by his boss.

"You would be surprised, Kazumi of all the things I know."


End file.
